Final Fantasy Type-0 allusions
The following is a list of allusions in Final Fantasy Type-0. ''Final Fantasy'' series *The classic plot of the series involving four crystals of four nations is used. The four crystals of Orience resemble the elemental crystals of the early series. ''Final Fantasy IV *The Kingdom of Concordia is predominantly ruled by women, much like the Kingdom of Troia. *Kain's Lance and Highwind are weapons for Nine, referring to Kain Highwind. The romaji pronunciation for Nine's name, ''Nain (ナイン), also rhymes with that of Kain (カイン), their names in katakana differing by a single character. Both characters are dragoons. *Rubicante, an Eidolon in the Ifrit Class, originates as one of the four Elemental Archfiends. ''Final Fantasy V *Gilgamesh and Enkidu, who originated in ''Final Fantasy V as antagonists, appear in Final Fantasy Type-0 as the major representatives of the Lorican Alliance. *Celestia is known as Shinryu Celestia when she transforms into a dragon, as a nod to the original Shinryu. *Golem originates as a summon in Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy VI *In Chapter 3, Class Zero is given a mission to sneak into the Empire's Magitek laboratory, much like the Returners, but for a different objective. **At the start of said mission, the party must ride Magitek Armor through the snowy region where the Imperial Capital Ingram is located, like the opening sequence of ''Final Fantasy VI. *Trey's Grand Trine and Cinque's Revenge Blast are abilities that originated as Lore learned by Strago Magus. *Eight's Raging Fist and Phantom Rush abilities originated as Blitz techniques learned by Sabin Rene Figaro. Raging Fist is the first Blitz available to Sabin, while Phantom Rush is the last and most powerful Blitz he can learn. *The party's airship is named the Setzer, after Setzer Gabbiani, the pilot of the only two airships in his world. It is also implied that the writer of the airship's logbook was also named Setzer. *Three of Ace's weapons (Card, Reaper's Card, and Final Trump) originated as the three card weapons in the gamblers' set exclusive to Setzer. **Reaper's Card is the original Japanese name for Doom Darts/Death Tarot. ''Final Fantasy VII *Several of Cater's weapons originated as weapons for various ''Final Fantasy VII characters: **Riot was the original Japanese name for Lariat, a gun for Vincent Valentine. **Missing Score originates as the ultimate gun-arm for Barret Wallace. **Marvelous Cheer was the original Japanese name for Cait Sith's ultimate megaphone, the HP Shout. *Several of King's weapons also originated in Final Fantasy VII: **Outsider, Death Penalty, Peacemaker, and Quicksilver all originated as guns for Vincent. The Quicksilver is King's strongest weapon, but the default or most basic weapon for Vincent. **Hi-Blow ST was the original Japanese name for Vincent's Supershot ST. **Hard Breaker, the original Japanese name for Hardedge, originated as a broadsword for Cloud Strife. *Jack's Clear Tranquil ability is named after Yuffie's Limit Break. *Bullet , Impact , Piercing , and Cutting are attributes that are associated with physical attacks. Final Fantasy VII also features four attributes with the same functions, but different names. Respectively, they are Shoot , Hit , Punch , and Cut . *The Knights of the Round are summoned by Kurasame in the novel Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth-, during which he became a l'Cie. *The chocobo breeding activity originates in Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy VIII *The protagonists are cadets at a military academy, like cadets who train at Gardens to become SeeDs. Both groups are also affected by a specific form of memory loss due to the presence of magic. *Diabolos originates as a Guardian Force for SeeDs. Final Fantasy IX *"Letter to Nazna" is an item needed to obtain Yuu's Pyroxene in the town of Aqvi. Nazna is a moogle part of the Mognet sidequest. *Summoning of Alexander is similar in purpose to what occurs in ''Final Fantasy IX: one side summons the Eidolon in order to protect their land and decimating their enemies. Also in both games, Alexander is a powerful summoned monster. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *The Iron Duke originated in ''Final Fantasy X-2, where it was regarded as the game's best accessory. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy Type-0 was the second title in Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy to be released, so it alludes to several concepts that were already established in Final Fantasy XIII. *Brynhildr, the name of Seven's strongest weapon, is also the name of Sazh Katzroy's Eidolon. *Tezcatlipoca, the name of Sice's strongest weapon, is also a weapon belonging to Hope Estheim. *The Crystarium is the name of the library at Akademia. *The player can obtain the achievement An Army of One by completing a mission solo with no reserves. The name alludes to Lightning's special attack, Army of One. *Rursan Reavers sport large human faces on their chests, a reference to the many of Cocoon fal'Cie who also sport human faces on them, most notably Barthandelus. *The theme of defying one's fate and creating a new legacy for one's self is prevalent in Final Fantasy Type-0 as it was in Final Fantasy XIII. When the time of Finis comes and all of their superiors are no longer present, Class Zero are told by Arecia to make an important choice for themselves, forcing them to think independently. *Like the situation that destroyed Cocoon, the source of conflict in Orience is revealed to be a "divine experiment" by the deities Pulse and Lindzei. Both deities seek to open Etro's Gate through different means. Lindzei's method was through the sacrifice of many lives (Finis; Day of Ragnarok), while Pulse's method was for a select group of souls with strong power (Class Zero; Lightning's party) to be sacrificed. *Both endings feature a similar sequence of events: the protagonists who became l'Cie (Machina and Rem; Lightning, Snow, Sazh, and Hope) are freed from crystal stasis, by the pardoning of a deity (Arecia, who represents Pulse; Etro). One of their first discoveries upon awakening is that several of their comrades have performed a great sacrifice to ensure the peace of the world (Class Zero's deaths; Vanille and Fang forming Cocoon's crystal pillar). ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 In Japan, ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 was released just two months after Final Fantasy Type-0, thus referring to several features in the third Fabula Nova Crystallis title. *Both titles introduce a moogle named Mog as a supporting guide for the party and who is voiced by Sumire Morohoshi in Japanese and Ariel Winter in English. *The Japanese name of the Unusual Artifact accessory is , which is the Japanese name for Artefacts. *In the ending cutscene, Nine throws Mog at Eight out of frustration, like the Moogle Throw feature. *The English name of Rubrum's Magic Academy, Akademeia, was previously used as Academia, a new capital city run by the Academy in the future. ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy *L'Cie, Foci, and crystal stasis are present in Orience. *All deities except for Bhunivelze have an accessory named after them. *There are numerous references to Etro's Gate: **Ace's cards have a symbol similar to the Gate on them. **Cubes sport a symbol similar to the Gate. **Relic Terminals sport a symbol similar to the Gate. **The front of the Altocrystarium due to its relationship to souls, or phantoma. *Ignis, an Ifrit Class Eidolon in ''Final Fantasy Type-0, is a name also seen in the other Fabula Nova Crystallis titles. Ignis is an ability for Bahamut in Final Fantasy XIII and Chaos Bahamut in Final Fantasy XIII-2, and is a character in Final Fantasy XV. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy *The ''Dissidia Final Fantasy arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" is used in Final Fantasy Type-0 for battles against Gilgamesh. *Like the cycles of war created in Dissidia, the world of Orience has been destroyed and recreated several times over, with its characters reborn without their previous memories. The respective follow-up titles, Final Fantasy Agito and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, feature storylines or "cycles" set prior to the events of their original games. Allusions to the Number Zero Although initially titled Final Fantasy Agito XIII, Final Fantasy Type-0 was renamed in January 2011, less than a year before its release. The reason stated was that the game started to feel less associated with Final Fantasy XIII, and instead contains several references to the numeral zero and the term "Type-0" itself. *The playable characters are part of Class Zero. *The Eidolon Arecia summons to intervene in the Battle of Judecca is Bahamut Zero . *King's Triad Maneuver is named Zero Distance Shot . *Cater's ultimate weapon is named Type-0 Magic Gun . *In Japanese release, the names of various Cancel Magic are labeled as "Type-1" , "Type-2" , and "Type-3" . Only Rem has the variation "Type-0" , which allows her to trigger Cancel Magic in the quickest way possible. In the English release the names were changed to be more indicative of what they actually do. *Tiz represents the number 10 of Class Zero, while Joker represents the "joker" card, known otherwise as a special card, and hence, the number 0. *Rem's name, or , is derived from the term , which literally means "not zero." Allusions to the Number Thirteen Final Fantasy Type-0 was originally called Final Fantasy Agito XIII. It contains several references to the number thirteen. *There are thirteen classes at Akademeia. *Fog and snow weather conditions raise dealt ice damage by 13% and rains raise dealt lightning damage by 13%. During sandstorms dealt lightning and wind damage is 13% of what it would normally inflict, and heavy rains reduce dealt fire and earth damage to 13% as well. *The game was initially meant to have thirteen playable characters. However, one was left out and two more (Machina and Rem) were added, resulting in 14 playable characters instead.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zP_P07XSg4 Other Square Enix related *A support character named "Nomura CP" was found dual wielding guns and saying, "Sorry to have kept you waiting". This refers to Tetsuya Nomura. *"Bushido Blade" is one of Jack's katanas, referred to series of 3D fighting games developed by Square for the PlayStation. Non-Square Enix related Folklore * Rubrum is represented by the phoenix, a legendary bird that is endlessly reborn from the flames after its death. This plays in the game cycle of conflict storyline and Ace's transformation into a phoenix-armored samurai in the HD version's ending. Chinese Mythology *The four nations of Orience and their Crystals are inspired and represented by the Four Symbols, which are literally translated in the English localization. The Azure Dragon is known as "Sōryu", compared to the more common name "Seiryū", and the connection between both names is explained in the Kingdom of Concordia's history. Sumerian Mythology *All previous Genbu l'Cie are named after characters from the Epic of Gilgamesh, as a direct homage to Gilgamesh and Enkidu. **Uruk, the surname of Enkidu and his grandson Ryid, is the name of Gilgamesh's kingdom. Christianity *The last lines of the prophecy regarding Finis and the Agito share similarities with the unveiling of the Four Horsemen in Revelation 6:1. World War II *Much of the visual direction appears to be centered on the period which WWII took place in. Video footage depicted comes in monochrome with scratches, signifying that film technology of Orience is that of the real life decade. Architecture shows rustic and old fashioned designs among retroactive designs of advanced technology. *In the last seconds of the title intro cherry blossoms retain their color among a black and white backdrop. During the days of the early Showa era, cherry blossoms were given the myth of being the souls of the Imperial Japanese who passed on during their service in the war. *The theme of school children and teenagers to engage in war preparation and military service appears to be lifted from the real life practices of Showa era education in Japan where not only the enrollment of children into military schooling was common, everyday students were also instilled with much of the Imperialist propaganda of the age, along with being trained in martial arts and military training in the fear that Allied Nations would invade the country. *The scene where Cid Aulstyne gives a rallying speech to his troops before their invasion of Orience resembles Adolf Hitler's infamous yearly rallies given on the anniversary of him coming to power, and to his most notable of speeches made: his "Lebensraum" declaration and his war declaration on the United States. *The nature of the surprise attack on the Vermillion Peristylium draws upon many of the raids and assaults carried out by aircraft in the war, notably to that of Nazi Germany's attacks on London, the Imperial Japanese invasion of Pearl Harbor, and to the United States' firebombing of Tokyo. *Cid always carries a katana, this resembles Japanese military commanders during WWII when they were still carrying katanas around despite having modern weapons such as guns and rifles. *The sequence where Class Zero makes their stand as Ace drives the flag of Rubrum atop a hill appears to draw inspiration from the famous photo . *Milites's use of the Ultima Bullet on the Lorican Alliance is similar to that of use of atomic bombs by America on Japan. Literature *The setting of Judecca during a mission in Chapter 5 refers to the ninth circle of Hell in the by Dante. In the ninth circle is the icy lake Cocytus, where those who committed acts of betrayal are punished by being frozen in the lake. There are four rounds corresponding to the most serious of betrayals, and Judecca is the name of the fourth round, reserved for those who betrayed their liege lords and are completely frozen, unable to speak. *There is an achievement called The Chocobo Whisperer. The novel is one of the best-selling books of all time, and since its success the term "animal whisperer" has been colloquially used to refer to people with exceptional understanding of said species. Languages *Most of the characters from Rubrum have their first names derived from Latin and last names from Japanese. Meiji Revolution *The destruction of the Lorican Alliance by the Milites Empire early in the game draws its conclusion reminiscently similar to the Battle of Aizu; despite the Satsuma Rebellion at Japan's farthest reaches ultimately cementing the fall of the samurai, the northern region of Aizu of Tohoku was historically hailed as one of Japan's greatest centers of martial arts, power, and cultural tradition. Upon the Ishin Shishi's penultimate victory through the siege of Edo, Aizu refused to recognize the new rule of the Meiji Government, and headed their own rebellion other remnants still in allegiance with the Tokugawa Shougante, which ultimately saw the capitol castle city of Aizuwakamatsu disastrously razed and many of its citizens perished in the battles that came. Playing Cards *The Class Zero members' code names are after the western playing cards. Referemces Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Allusions